Amnesia
by NaomiFujiwara
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Hotsuma rentre de voyage scolaire et retrouve son partenaire amnésique ? Et pourquoi éprouve-t-il de plus en plus d'attirance pour celui-ci ? Il ne va tout de même pas l'abuser en profitant de son amnésie, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins ... c'est ce qu'il espère ...


« Comment ça, « Shusei ne se souvient plus de rien » ? »

Hotsuma se tenait dans le hall d'entrée du château du crépuscule, une expression entre l'angoisse et la colère sur le visage. Lui et Yuki venaient tout juste de rentrer d'une excursion scolaire de trois jours, quand Toko leur étaient tombée dessus pour leur annoncer cette triste nouvelle. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air affligé avant de reprendre, avec un certain malaise :

« Eh bien, il a tout oublié … Les zweilts, les duras, la guerre, ses vie antérieurs, sa vie quotidienne jusqu'à son propre nom, et … même toi. »

Le zweilt à la voix de Dieu, choqué par ces propos, laissa tomber son sac, le visage figé.

« Je suis désolée, continua Toko en baissant les yeux, il est complètement amnési… Kyaaah !

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ! tonna le jeune homme blond en saisissant l'adolescente par les épaules et en la secouant violemment, comment avez-vous pu laisser une chose pareille arriver ! Pourq… »

Il fut interrompu par Tsukumo qui venait de saisir son poignet en prenant sa sœur contre lui dans un geste protecteur et qui plongea calmement ses pupilles argents, dans celles grises-vertes.

« Calme-toi Hotsu', intervint Tachibana nonchalamment assis sur le canapé les jambes croisées, ce n'est pas de la faute de Toko !

- VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE MERDE !?

- Cela c'est passé le jour de votre départ, à Yuki et à toi, intervint la voix grave et posée de Takashiro. »

Le chef du clan Giouh pénétra dans la pièce, de sa démarche souple et assurée, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en fixant l'adolescent blond de son regard transperçant. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard hargneux, les poings crispés, les dents serrées.

« Il a été attaqué par un opast à sa sortie du lycée, continua-t-il, il s'est défendu comme il le pouvait, mais sans toi … il n'a pas tenu très longtemps. »

Ria prit la parole après un long silence tendu :

« Quand on est arrivés Sairi et moi, l'opast était bien amoché, donc nous n'avons pas eu énormément de mal à l'achever. Malheureusement, Shusei gisait déjà par terre, inconscient.

- Sairi-kun et Ria-kun l'ont ensuite ramené ici. Izusu-sensei a pu soigner ses blessures sans l'aide de Yuki, mais quand il a reprit connaissance hier soir, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, conclut Tachibana.

- PUTAIN ! Je savais que j'aurais jamais du partir à cette connerie de voyage, je n'aurais jamais du le laisser seul et …

- Ce qui est fait est fait, le coupa Takashiro, Maintenant, l'heure n'est pas aux lamentations, nous devons lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs. »

Hotsuma regarda avec un air dur un à un tout les visages présents, puis demanda avec aigreur :

« Et maintenant ? Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est dans sa chambre, lui répondit tranquillement Tsukumo, et nous avons pensé que ce serait une bonne chose si tu allais lui parler. Après tout tu es la personne qui le connait le mieux et la plus pro…

- Bonne idée, dit Hotsuma en se précipitant vers l'escalier coupant le blandin, je vais aller le voir. »

L'adolescent blond monta les marches quatre à quatre et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son partenaire. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand Takashiro qui l'avait suivit lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant de s'exécuter et lui dise :

« Hotsuma, je t'en conjure, calme-toi.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors que …

- Hotsuma-kun ! »

Le zweilt porteur de la voix de Dieu tourna la tête pour apercevoir Yuki qui les avait rejoints et lui lançait un regard compatissant, avant de continuer :

« Je … je pense que tu ne pourras pas te comporter comme d'habitude avec Shusei-kun, il ne se souvient de rien alors …

- Alors ?

- Tu risque de l'effrayer, conclut Takashiro, donc sois plus posé. »

Hotsuma regarda un long moment la poignée, puis inspira longuement en fermant, cherchant un certain apaisement.

« Laissez-moi seul avec lui s'il-vous-plait » pria-t-il finalement, d'une voix plus tranquille.

Takashiro lâcha son bras, puis acquiesça et Yuki lui offrit un sourire encourageant. L'adolescent blond toqua doucement. Un « entrez » lui parvint et il sentit son cœur plus léger à entendre la voix si familière de Shusei. Après tout, même s'il était amnésique, il n'en était pas moins son partenaire, et la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce spacieuse, éclairée par la douce lumière de fin d'après-midi. Shusei se trouvait devant la fenêtre, de profil, sa main posée vers le rebord, et la tête tournée dans sa direction. A le voir ainsi, Hotsuma eu tout le mal du monde à croire qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Tout chez lui restait familier : sa posture bien droite avec la tête très légèrement relevée, ses yeux aux pupilles vertes-grises identiques aux siennes qui lui lançaient un regard franc, ses mèches châtains et lisses bien ordonnées sur sa tête, sa tenue soignée et impeccable constituée d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. L'adolescent blond referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Hotsuma » murmura simplement le zweilt amnésique.

L'interpellé se figea et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il écarquilla les yeux puis demanda plein d'espoir :

« Shusei ? Tu … tu te souviens de moi.

- Malheureusement non, lui répondit l'autre avec un sourire triste, mais Takashiro-sama m'a parlé de toi continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur son grand lit, il m'a dit que nous étions très proches. »

Il invita d'un geste son cadet à prendre place à coté de lui. Hotsuma s'avança doucement vers le lit et s'assit près du zweilt amnésique, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il aimait se noyer dans ces yeux aux longs cils, qui respiraient cette sincérité qu'il aimait tant chez son partenaire. Ils étaient si beaux, hypnotiques et envoutants, à l'image du reste de son visage, aux traits fins et délicats, sa peau laiteuse, ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses lèvres pleines et attrayantes. Il était vraiment magnifique. Il serait resté des heures à le contempler ainsi s'il n'avait pas eu peur de mettre Shusei mal à l'aise par cette intimité.

« En effet, reprit doucement le plus jeune, nous étions très proches. »

Il se sentait bien plus calme maintenant. La présence de son ami l'apaisait et le fait de le savoir en sécurité aussi. Des effluves de son odeur discrète lui parvenait et lui donnait une irrésistible envie de combler l'espace entre eux, serrer contre lui son corps gracile, glisser une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et enfouir son nez dans son cou afin de s'imprégner de ce parfum tentateur.

« Proches … comment ? Chuchota Shusei dans un battement de cil qui fit avaler péniblement Hotsuma, qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre ?

« Nous étions am… »

Le plus jeune s'interrompit brusquement et se recula remarquant enfin qu'il s'était dangereusement rapproché du visage de son partenaire. Qu'allait-il dire à l'instant même ?

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, pensa –t-il en rougissant légèrement, j'allais dire … amants ?

« … Amis ? » conclut Shusei l'arrachant à ses pensée.

Le blond lança un coup d'œil à l'autre, priant pour que ce dernier n'ait rien remarqué de son malaise passager. A la vue de son visage confiant et interrogateur, il en déduit que non dans un léger soupir de soulagement, puis reprit :

« Euh … pas exactement, nous étions bien plus que de simples amis, nous étions … partenaires.

- Partenaires, vraiment, mais pour quoi donc ?

- Euh … écoute, lui dit Hotsuma en passant sur main dans sa chevelure blonde et désordonnée, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée que je t'explique tout ça maintenant, c'est très long et très compliqué.

- Je vois, lui répondit Shusei en baissant les yeux, tant pis. »

Le zweilt porteur de la voix de Dieu se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du profil si parfait de son partenaire, puis d'un coup retrouvant ses mauvaises habitudes, il s'écria faisant sursauter Shusei :

« Ah ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Tu as été blessé ! Tes blessures, est-ce qu'elles sont guéries ? demanda-t-il en saisissant son ami par les épaules avec un air angoissé, Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

- Ne … Ne t'inquiète pas, ce docteur Isuzu a vraiment fait des miracles, répondit-il légèrement secoué par la réaction du blond, j'étais totalement guéri à mon réveil hier soir. La seule de mes capacité qu'il me reste à retrouver, c'est ma mémoire …

- Shusei…, murmura Hotsuma avec un air affligé.

- Ça ira, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi » ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête et en le gratifiant d'un sourire tendre.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, un simple regard, un simple geste leur suffisait. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer avec l'amnésie de Shusei ? Ils furent tout deux arrachés à leur contemplation rêveuse par Tachibana qui les appelaient de derrière la porte :

« Shu', Hotsu', le dîner est servit, vous venez ?

- On arrive ! » répondit le porteur de la voix de Dieu.

Il allait se lever quand le châtain ramena une de ses jambe sur le lit pour lui faire face, posa une main sur sa joue et lui offrit un regard de braise qui fit péniblement déglutir son partenaire. Il prit ensuite une de ses mèches blonde et la remit tendrement derrière son oreille ornée de piercings.

« J'aimerais … tellement me souvenir de toi » lui dit-il d'une voix suave qui était inconnu à son ami et qui le fit légèrement rougir.

Sa main redescendit doucement sur la courbe du cou d'Hotsuma. Leurs visages étaient si proches maintenant que le plus jeune pouvait sentir le souffle du zweilt amnésique le caresser.

« Ça viendra, lui répondit-il finalement avant de rompre à regret leur proximité.

- Puisses-tu dire vrai, ajouta l'autre dans un sourire. »


End file.
